The Constitution
The Constitution is the train in The Lone Ranger Play Set in Disney Infinity. It is necessary in order to complete many missions in the play set. The train is first made available in the play set when the player purchases the Constitution Engine from the Toy Store. After obtaining the train, the player may customize it by adding up to four different train cars to it, and customizing those cars with different paint sets unlocked in the play set. The train continually drives along its track, which circles around the city of Colby, but can stop at the Colby Train Station if the Target there is activated. When it stops, the train may then be customized. Eventually, new train track bridges can be bought that will allow the train to travel to two other places in the play set, Red's Traveling Entertainment and the Railroad Camp. The train only appears in the play set, and cannot be used in the Toy Box. Train Cars There are many train cars that can be applied to the train when it stops at the train station. They are all available for purchase from the play set's Toy Store, except for the coal and Flatbed cars. *Box Car *Cannon Car *Cattle Car *Coal Car *Combo Gun Car *Constitution Engine *Dining Car *Flatbed Car (the default empty car that appears where no other car has been placed) *Gatling Gun Car *Lumber Car *The Jupiter *TNT Car *Water Car Customizations Wall Customizations There are many different customizations that can be applied to the walls of the different cars of the train to make them appear different colors, or sometimes to make them look totally different. They are all obtained through the collection of various prize capsules in the play set. There are several different sets of customizations, each of which contains different paints, though a lot of the sets contain matching customizations. There is one set of customizations that must be obtained for train engines, another for box cars (including the Cattle Car), and one for each of the Water Car, Lumber Car and Coal Car. The flatbed-style train cars do not have any customizations at all. To avoid confusion, they are not listed here, but are instead listed on the pages of each individual train car. Trim There are also many trim themes that can be applied to the train. Unlike the wall customizations, these only must be collected once for the entire train, not individually for each car. *Carbon Fiber Trim *Circus Trim *Metal Trim *Metal Tile Trim *Opaque Trim *Plastic Trim *Polished Wood Trim *Rusty Trim *Standard Caboose Trim *White Trim *Wooden Trim Wheel Customizations There are also many different customizations for the train's wheels. There are tow sets of customizations for the train's wheels, one for the engine and one for the other cars. Engine Wheel Customizations *Polished Wood Engine Wheels *Racecar Engine Wheels *Rusty Engine Wheels *Standard Constitution Wheels *Standard Jupiter Wheels Car Wheel Customizations *Carbon Fiber Wheels *Floral Wheels *Plastic Wheels *Rusty Wheels *Rusty Engine Wheels *Shiny Wheels *Standard Wheels *Stone Wheels *Wooden Wheels Trivia *While the train may not be used in the Toy Box mode, there is a Train Engine vehicle that can be unlocked from a Character Chest or the Avatar Vault in the play set, which can be used in Toy Box. Gallery Tlr8.png|The Lone Ranger and Tonto riding an Elephant next to the train. Tlr6.png|The Lone Ranger and Tonto riding horses next to the train. Disney Concept 112.jpg|Concept art of Silver watching the train roll past. Category:The Lone Ranger Category:Play Set Only Category:Objects Category:Non-Driveable Vehicle Category:Disney Infinity 1.0